1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination T-square and cutter and more particularly pertains to aiding users in making horizontal and vertical straight cuts on a wide variety of materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of T-squares is known in the prior art. More specifically, T-squares heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of measuring and marking materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,578 to Astarita a T-square.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,377 to Park discloses a T-square apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,133 to Mima discloses a T-square.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,297 to Scheinost discloses a fiberglass panel cutter with adjustable square and duct knife.
Lastly, U. S. Pat. No. 4,525,933 to Patterson discloses an adjustable T-square.
In this respect, the combination T-square and cutter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding users in making horizontal and vertical straight cuts on a wide variety of materials.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combination T-square and cutter which can be used for aiding users in making horizontal and vertical straight cuts on a wide variety of materials. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.